


100 Days of Summer

by AcademyofShipping



Series: 100 Days of Summer [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Season/Series 4.5, Smut, Unresolved Romantic Tension, With a little Angst thrown in, canon adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademyofShipping/pseuds/AcademyofShipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Oliver are the only remaining members of Team Arrow left in Star City. Spending so much time alone with Oliver, leads Felicity to slip up with him. Several times. Felicity struggles to keep these encounters from happening, but her determination to keep their relationship platonic is outweighed by Felicity’s desire and love for Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Days of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> So Janis (so_caffinated) and Bre bullied me into this. I had help from Nancy (Chocolatequeen), who is a great beta, and Ruth! Thanks to all of you for the hand holding.

Oliver Queen loved to complicate Felicity Smoak’s life.

 

Since the first day they met, with a bullet ridden laptop, Oliver discombobulated Felicity’s life. From there it was an internet search, then a black arrow, a security fob, an “energy drink”, a notebook, and finally her boss shot and bleeding in her car. After that, Felicity’s life became unrecognizable. And it kept changing.

 

Now her ex-fiancé was naked and spooning her equally naked self.

 

And the worst part was that if felt wonderful. His left arm was around her waist, and his right arm had to be asleep with her using it as a pillow. One of his legs was in between her legs, and the other was draped on top. His hip practically rested on hers. How she could feel so comfortable while being so smothered was beyond even her genius brain. Thankfully they were only covered by a sheet, or their collective body heat would have forced her out of their- HER bed.

 

Frack! She didn’t want to leave his embrace. That was a dangerous feeling.

 

Felicity and Oliver hadn’t spent the night together during any of her other slip ups, and that was why.

 

The first time they had sex since the breakup was on Flag Day. Why Felicity remembered that, she couldn’t say. It just stuck in her brain.

 

_She had been rebuilding the bunker. Progress was slow because Oliver’s time was now limited with mayoral duties and he literally did all the heavy lifting. Felicity made her main computer system operational, cleaned up the med station, and organized all the weapons._

 

_When they first started on construction, and Oliver found time away from City Hall, he tried to talk about their relationship. Multiple times. Oliver wanted to work on rebuilding them as well. Felicity finally stated she was back on the team, not back with him. His continued attempts to resurrect their relationship only served to make it awkward for them to work together. Oliver promised to not bring it up again. For the sake of the team._

 

_Keeping Team Arrow functional was challenging enough with half a bunker and down all their other members of Team Arrow. Felicity voiced her discomfort of Oliver going out in the field with no backup, but he said he’d be fine and continued to patrol the city._

 

_That night she heard gunfire over the comms, and she hadn’t stopped fidgeting since. When Oliver came in, she ushered him straight to the med station and made him strip down to his boxers. He insisted he wasn’t hurt, but Felicity had heard that before and wanted proof._

 

_The normal scrapes and bruises were there that he usually had from his alter ego, but she also found a flesh wound from a bullet graze on his left torso. He swore he hadn’t felt it; Felicity just gave him an exasperated look and cleaned it._

 

_Felicity hadn’t had any reason to touch Oliver’s bare chest since the breakup and she couldn’t help her fingers lingering. She maintained focus on his wound and bandaging him, so when she looked up she didn’t expect Oliver’s face to be so close to hers. He looked at her with such love and want. Her breathing shallowed and her heart sped up. Something unknown in her, certainly not a rational thought, made her lean closer to him and press her lips against his._

 

_Oliver responded, mirroring her light pressure, but not touching her anywhere else. Her hand moved up his chest to his shoulders, stumbling over his scars. She increased her pressure on his lips and opened her mouth. The intensity of the kiss increased rapidly when Oliver grabbed her waist._

 

_He tasted the same, Felicity thought as her tongue reacquainted itself with Oliver’s mouth. His tongue slid along hers. Oliver’s hands ran up and down her back. One hand moved over Felicity’s shoulder and cupped her cheek. Felicity loved when Oliver did that. She had never told him, but it made her feel safe and cherished._

 

_Her body reacted to his touch quickly, having gone without it for so long. Wetness flooded her core and her hips jerked, trying to find friction._

 

_Taking the hint, Oliver pulled Felicity against him and up onto his lap as she pushed her skirt up. The thin layers between their centers hid nothing from each other. Felicity could feel how hard his cock was, and she was sure he could feel how her panties were soaked through._

 

_His hands didn’t seem to know where to go as Oliver tried to feel every inch of her at once. Finally, they stayed on her rear, and massaged each cheek while pushing her harder into his groin._

 

_Felicity moaned into their kiss, feeling almost overwhelmed with desire. Oliver flipped them so she was laying down on the med bed, with him hovering over her. He looked into her eyes. She couldn’t cope with the emotion he showed through them, so she looked away and maneuvered to take her blouse off. As she took off her bra, Oliver kissed down her neck and behind her ear, making Felicity hum._

 

_When her bra was off, he lowered his mouth to her left nipple and sucked. Oliver knew it was her more sensitive nipple, and her hips lifted off the bed and into him._

 

_“Oliver.”_

 

_He felt his way down to her skirt and unzipped it. She lifted her hips as he pulled it and her panties off her legs. Felicity reached down and took his boxers off, then wrapped her legs around him. Reaching between them, Oliver’s fingers rubbed around her center and found her clit._

 

Felicity reprimanded herself for allowing her train of thought to go further than she intended. Her body sure as hell didn’t need the reminder of how Oliver made her feel.

 

Afterwards they discussed how the amazing sex didn’t mean they were getting back together. The flicker of Oliver’s hurt and disappointment flashed on his face and guilt swelled in Felicity. She awkwardly got dressed and swore to herself it would never happen again. It was a one-time lapse in judgement due to her worry for Oliver and missing the rest of the team.

 

Except it wasn’t just one time.

 

Thirty-one days later, Felicity was stressed. Stressed from her lack of job and her mother being distant (both physically and emotionally). Then that night Felicity was duped by a stupid criminal who probably didn’t know the difference between hardware and software.

 

Felicity needed to blow off steam. And she did.

 

With Oliver.

 

More specifically on top of Oliver on a slanted workout bench.

 

It wasn’t how she planned to work up a sweat in the Arrow Cave’s gym. But it had been her idea. An idea she acted on before she could think herself out of it.

 

Felicity knew she should be sleeping and not examining every weak moment with Oliver. If she could just understand how she ended up here in the loft with Oliver in her bed, and curled up next to her. Felicity was so careful to mental set boundaries on what was and was not allowed in her new relationship with Oliver. Sex was definitely on the Not Allowed list.

 

There were a hundred promises she made to  herself that it would stop. Oliver continued to say he was fine with it. But Felicity knew it was hurting him. It was hurting both of them in the end.

 

She’d been so determined to be independent and not need him anymore immediately after the breakup. If only there was a switch she could have flipped to stop that need.

 

But Felicity still missed Oliver. Everyday.

 

_The gym incident wasn’t repeated. Mostly because Felicity avoided the gym. And the med station. Twenty-two days passed since the gym hook-up. She was careful not to mention it, as was Oliver. She could sometime see his eyes lingering on her, though that wasn’t really a change from his usual behavior. Felicity worked hard to appear she didn’t notice._

 

_Oliver had been out of town on mayoral business and it was his first night back. Felicity sat in her chair in the bunker and tapped her foot up and down. She tried to focus on the monitors in front of her but her eyes continually and unconsciously drifted to the elevator door. Each time she caught herself, Felicity admonished herself for it._

 

_Though Felicity had kept tabs on the bad guys, sometimes hacking wasn’t as effective as an arrow or two. Hacking also didn’t require Felicity to work only at night, and since her day job was still not hers anymore, Felicity had some nights off._

 

_She spent most of them at home. Though one night she’d gone out to dinner with Curtis and Paul. She enjoyed their company and was grateful for their friendship. Yet Felicity felt several stabs of loneliness being with them._

 

_Felicity missed the loving glances, the hand holding, the quick kisses goodbye, and the looks between her and Oliver that held a thousand silent conversations. She went back to the loft that night, dug some ice cream out of the freezer and tried to hold the tears at bay. She lasted three minutes and nine seconds before a couple tears escaped and Felicity was forced to distract herself with Netflix._

 

_When Oliver came into the bunker, for a moment Felicity couldn’t keep the look of longing off her face. She looked down, hoped he didn’t notice, and tried to collect herself._

 

_She asked him about his trip. He said everything went well. Oliver asked about the bad guys Felicity was keeping tabs on and she relayed her progress._

 

_“Felicity,” Oliver said. “You seem off. Is everything okay?”_

 

_“Oh,” Felicity responded. “Everything’s fine. Nothing’s wrong. I’m just tired.” Once the words were out, she knew she protested too much. Anyone else would think it was just one of her typical babbles._

 

_Oliver stopped walking to the case where the Green Arrow outfit resided and gave Felicity a look. A look that said he knew she was lying. A look that said he would always listen to her. A look that said he cared about her and would do anything to make her feel better. A look that made Felicity almost cave and tell him what she was thinking._

 

_“It’s wouldn’t be fair for me to tell you, of all people, what is bothering me at this particular moment.”_

 

_He kept her gaze. “You can tell me anything. Anytime.”_

 

_Oliver’s sincerity was absolute._

 

_Felicity took a moment to study him. She didn’t see any hesitance in Oliver._

 

_She took a deep breath. “I miss you. I miss sharing my day with you. And I know that isn’t right. It’s not right to tell you because I’m the one who broke up with you. I’m the one who ended our engagement for a good reason. And that reason still stands. So it’s not fair for me to say I miss us.”_

 

_Oliver took a couple steps toward Felicity. In a low voice, he asked, “Is there anything I can do to help?”_

 

_Felicity’s breath caught in her throat. “I... that,” she cleared her throat. “That’s sweet to offer but I’m fine. And like I said, that wouldn’t be fair to you.”_

 

_“Are you sure?” He asked as he stepped closer to Felicity. He was now within reaching distance. “Shouldn’t I be the one who decides what is and isn’t fair to me?”_

 

_She tried to weigh the pros and cons of doing what they were about to do. She knew they shouldn’t, that it wasn’t smart.  But then she thought screw it. Felicity took the final step to Oliver, reached up on her toes, and kissed him. He kissed her back deeply, taking his time to explore her mouth._

 

_Oliver’s arms enveloped her as she held onto his shoulders, her nails dug into his skin through his shirt. They continued to kiss as Oliver started walking. He steered Felicity along with him and they slowly stumbled across the bunker, more interested in kissing and touching each other than reaching a destination. Clothes were taken off at random intervals when one of them needed more access to the other’s skin._

 

_Felicity reacquainted herself with his upper arms, shoulders, and neck by tracing them with her fingers. One of Oliver’s hands was in Felicity’s hair, his fingers clutched her scalp, and the other was halfway on her back and rear. He switched back and forth with teasing touches on her back to pulling her hard against him when she got more than an inch away from him._

 

_When they reached Oliver’s “bedroom,” Felicity stepped out of her panties and helped Oliver out of his boxers. Their lips met again. Oliver sucked her lower lip into his mouth. Felicity rubbed herself against him. Oliver walked them the final steps to the cot and Felicity laid down with Oliver not far behind._

 

_He kissed and sucked on her neck, pulling a moan from Felicity. His hand started to slide down her. He paused at her breasts and pinched each nipple until they were hard buds and Felicity arched her hips up. Oliver’s hand moved further down. His fingers slipped in her folds and discovered how wet she was._

 

_A couple strokes on her clit had Felicity keening._

 

_“Oliver!” Felicity screamed. Her hips bucked, searching for something more. Oliver kissed down to her nipple and sucked it into his mouth. Felicity hissed and gripped the rough blanket under her._

 

_Oliver began kissing down further. Felicity grabbed his face with both hands to stop his movement and pull him up to her. Her lips found his and her tongue delved into his mouth._

 

_They broke away with heavy breaths. “Oliver, I need,” Felicity panted. “I need you. I need you inside me.” Felicity jerked her hips up higher to meet his. Oliver groaned. “Now, Oliver…please.”_

 

_He lowered his hips to hers. Oliver rubbed his cock against her wet folds and then positioned himself at her entrance. He pushed in as he looked deep into Felicity’s eyes. Felicity gasped and closed her eyes._

 

_The pace started slow, but Felicity rocked her hips to encourage him to go faster. Oliver complied and pistoned in and out of her at a rapid pace._

 

_Felicity threw her head back and groaned. Oliver felt amazing in her._

 

_“Oliver…more…Oliver…I need,” Felicity couldn’t articulate more, her mind and body consumed with yearning._

 

_Oliver didn’t need more words; he knew what she needed. He ran his hands down her sides and took hold of her hips. He angled them more towards him and moved her knees closer to her chest._

 

_“AH!” Felicity cried, nearly there._

 

Taking  a deep breath, her sex buzzed with the memory. She counted to three and fought against the instinct to move against Oliver’s pelvis.

 

Guilt truly set in after that time. Two times could be considered lapses. Three times was the beginning of a pattern. Oliver assured her, again, he knew what this was between them.

 

Felicity tried to believe she wasn’t using him or keeping him in a limbo situation. Yoda would have told her she did not.

 

When they went back to their routine of catching bad guy, Felicity was uncomfortable the rest of that night in her cold wet panties . Her physical discomfort echoed her emotional turmoil.

 

She sighed and Oliver held her closer. She didn’t fight it. Felicity deserved the guilt associated with their continued hook-ups. She was the one letting this continue.

 

Letting this continue? Like she was the passive one here? Felicity snorted. She could see she was the instigator.

 

_14 days later. Not that Felicity was keeping track. Though she was. She decided to reward herself if she could abstain from sleeping with Oliver. After a week she ate two dark chocolate truffles. After tonight she’d get a Java Chip Frappuccino. If-WHEN she went a month she’d get her favorite dessert of all time. Death by Chocolate, which was very nearly orgasmic, at her favorite little Italian cafe._

 

_As she walked off the elevator into the bunker she heard a noise._

 

_Clang._

 

_Clang._

 

_Clang._

_  
She wasn’t two steps in when the familiar clang of metal on metal reached her ears. A clang that, by itself, could make her core burn. Like now._

 

_Frack._

 

_Turning around slowly, Felicity saw the source of the noise.  A source she already knew._

 

_Oliver. On the salmon ladder. Shirtless._

 

_Frack!_

 

_Turning away, she headed for her computer station. At the stairs her eyes betrayed her and took a glance back. There was no sweat covering his body. That was good. That meant there were no beads of sweat her eyes could follow down his rugged body. There was no smell that was just Oliver accosting her nostrils. There was no taste of salt for her imagination to recall._

 

_Forcing herself up the stairs and easing onto her chair, Felicity began her nightly rituals. The temptation to look back up at Oliver increased with every clang._

 

_She started to count to 30. She wouldn’t look at him for 30 seconds. Then she would start again. She was positive she could keep her eyes away from him for 30 seconds._

 

_Felicity lasted to the count of five._

 

_Oliver’s muscles stretched and strained showing off their definition. Sweat formed at his brow and the heat between her legs increased._

 

_Felicity wanted him. She wanted to lick each line of his muscles. Bite each pack of his abs. Have his sweat-covered body push into hers. Hard. Repeatedly._

 

_Damn him and damn the salmon ladder! Felicity didn’t know when he put it up again, but it must have been recently. She hadn’t seen this tortuous sight in quite some time. Felicity didn’t realize how lucky she had been._

 

_Her eyes followed several trails of sweat down Oliver’s chest, and down his abs. She unconsciously bit her lip._

 

_Fuck!_

 

_She shut her eyes and rubbed her thighs together to try to relieve some of the tension there. It didn’t work. It just increased her desire._

 

_The clanging stopped and Felicity heard Oliver drop to the ground. A sigh of relief escaped her._

 

_Focusing on her programs running and calming herself down, Felicity didn’t hear Oliver move until he was right next to her. She smelled that distinct Oliver smell and she swore her insides trembled._

 

_“Is there anything that needs my attention?” Oliver asked in his deep voice._

 

_Felicity coughed and turned to look up at him. “What?”_

 

_Oliver furrowed his brow and all Felicity wanted to do was lick him everywhere. “Is the Green Arrow needed out there?” His eyes gestured to her computer that was hacked into the 911 call center system._

 

_“Oh, right,” Felicity said as she shook her head. She turned away from him to face the monitor. He leaned down on his arm to look alongside her. “There’s a few calls. Looks like there’s a string of robberies on Elm. Car parts and stuff.”_

 

_“Stuff?”_

 

_“Yeah, stuff,” Felicity said. Even if she did know anything about cars, stuff was the best Felicity could come up with at that moment._

 

_“Okay, I’ll get changed and head out.” As Oliver stood up straight his arm grazed hers. It was hot and sweaty and it set off tingles throughout her body._

 

_She would have to remember to pick up batteries after they were done tonight. Lots and lots of batteries._

 

_The night seemed to drag. Felicity thought that having Oliver out of the bunker would help control her libido. But she still heard his low voice through the comms. And images of tonight’s salmon ladder set kept flashing in Felicity’s mind. This did nothing to cool her off. In fact, her body got more and more amped up._

 

_She walked down the stairs and paced. Felicity hoped the physical activity would dissipate her need for sex. No, not sex. Not just sex. Sex with Oliver._

 

_“Gah,” Felicity cried out in frustration. Both with herself and sexually. She was debating taking care of herself right then and there when the elevator door opened._

 

_Oliver Queen in his Green Arrow outfit, with his hood off, was about to step off._

 

_“Hey,” Oliver greeted._

 

_Without thinking, Felicity hurried towards him and pushed him back inside the elevator with her. She unsnapped his quiver and took his bow and dropped both to the floor. She pushed him against the wall and stood up on her toes and her hands brought his face closer to hers. Felicity kissed him hard, forcing her tongue inside his mouth._

 

_Felicity placed one of her legs in between his. She rubbed her center against his thigh. A low moan escaped her and Oliver hummed._

 

_His suit’s zipper was digging into Felicity’s skin and she wanted to touch him. She unzipped the jacket part way, but was unwilling to separate her core from his thigh. Or her stomach from his leather encased cock. She grabbed both sides of the jacket and pulled it apart._

 

_She sighed and her hips jerked forward as her hands touched his bare skin. Oliver’s tongue wrapped around hers and Felicity was sure she was going to spontaneously combust. Though she was sure she could get off on Oliver’s thigh, she needed him to take her hard._

 

_As if reading her mind, Oliver grabbed Felicity’s shoulders and pressed her against the side wall. Felicity could perch on the railing, as long as Oliver held her up. She pushed her skirt up and wrapped her legs loosely around his._

 

_Her lips moved down to his chest and abs as she gave in and licked off the sweat that remained there. Oliver moaned along with Felicity._

 

_Felicity needed him now. She undid his pants and pulled his hard length out. Oliver hissed as she pumped him a couple of times._

 

_Leading him with his cock, Felicity moved him closer to her, her legs wrapped tight against his hips. She pushed her panties to the side and guided him into her. He pushed forward and filled her completely._

 

_“Yes,” Felicity said as she bumped her head on the wall. Oliver stretched her so well. He slowly pulled out and entered her again._

 

_“Faster, Oliver. Harder,” Felicity ordered on a moan._

 

_Oliver pulled out faster and slammed back into her. His hold on her rear kept her from slamming into the wall. In the back of her mind, Felicity realized he was doing it on purpose so he wouldn’t hurt her._

 

_The pace was demanding and Felicity loved it. She was so close. She reached down and rubbed her clit, which prompted Oliver to groan and somehow pump into her faster._

 

_Her vision began to white out._

 

Looking back, maybe Felicity should have eaten the Death by Chocolate every day. Maybe it would have kept her lust at bay. Though she always wanted Oliver. That was the problem.

 

She could never get enough of him.

 

Felicity didn’t want to keep the two of them in this uncommitted, just sex aspect to their relationship. She knew it would only cause them both pain.

 

It wasn’t her fault that Oliver was sex personified.

 

Still, Felicity promised that would be their last time. Just like all the previous times.

 

Her self-restraint didn’t last that long.

 

Nine days to be exact. Oliver asked Felicity to come to City Hall to teach him how to use the city’s scheduling software. She learned a few things that morning too.

 

_When Felicity arrived at his office, Oliver closed the door behind them. Felicity questioned it with raised eyebrows._

 

_“Some of the interns have a habit of walking by several times a day. It’s distracting to the whole office.”_

 

_“Why are they walking by so much?”_

 

_“I don’t know.”_

 

_Felicity smiled. “Yes you do. Tell me.”_

 

_“They have a tendency to stare at me,” Oliver blushed._

 

_She laughed. “I’m sorry, but that’s funny.”_

 

_“No, it isn’t,” Oliver argued. “We have so much work to do. And them giving me a nickname and having a group text message with spottings of me is-“_

 

_“Nickname?” Felicity interrupted. She bit her lip to keep from laughing again._

 

_Oliver sighted. “Yes. They have a nickname for me.”_

 

_“What is it?”_

 

_Oliver refused to make eye contact with her._

 

_“Oh, come on. Tell me. Please.”_

 

_“Mayor Hard Body,” Oliver mumbled as his blush increased._

 

_Felicity laughed louder this time. She tried to give him an apologetic look, but she knew where those interns were coming from._

 

She had also learned how it felt to be bent over his desk and fucked thoroughly. There were teeth marks on her hand where she bit down to keep from screaming.

 

Her ripped throng was in her purse as she left his office. Felicity’s new toy she had bought herself two days prior (as a reward for seven days without a slip-up) obviously hadn’t done a damn thing to help her. Especially when she stood over Oliver and her breasts continually brushed against his shoulder. Or he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and Felicity couldn’t stop her eyes from following the path of that one vein that stood out so well.

 

After he handed back her panties and saw the look on her face, Oliver said if she wanted they could stop. He didn’t expect this would last long and he’d do whatever she wanted.

 

She should have stopped then. She planned to. Again.

 

But then tonight, or rather, looking at the clock blaring 4:33 in red next to her, last night happened.

 

_Three days later. Felicity watched on the traffic camera as the low-level thug Oliver was pursuing turned his beat-up junky car into Oliver’s motorcycle. Oliver fell off and the thug sped off. Felicity was sure she’d seen Oliver hit his head. Of course he wasn’t wearing a helmet. That would interfere with his ability to shoot arrows. Stupid vigilante._

 

_“Oliver!” Felicity cried out into the comm. “Are you all right?”_

 

 _Felicity was greeted with a groan. She watched on her screen Oliver make his way up to a standing position. “I’m fine.”_  
  


_Catching herself, Felicity responded, “Green Arrow, you hit your head!”_

 

_“Overwatch-“_

 

_“Come back now,” Felicity interrupted. She didn’t need to hear Oliver shrug off his injuries._

 

_“I need to catch up to-“_

 

_“If you want my help for the rest of the night, you will come back now.” Her loud voice echoed through the comms._

 

_She heard a sigh followed by a couple seconds of silence. Felicity waited. Oliver finally responded, “I’m on my way back.”_

 

_Once back at the bunker, Felicity pulled Oliver into a seat by the conference table. She’d already decided they would not be visiting the med station again._

 

_“Your pupils are fine,” Felicity said as released his eyelids._

 

_“Great. Then I’m going back out there,” Oliver said. He stood up and walked around Felicity. “Maybe we can still find MacKenzie. Can you look through the traffic cameras’ footage and see if you can determine where he…What’s wrong?”_

 

_“You are not going back out there tonight.”_

 

_“Why not?”_

 

_“You probably have a concussion,” Felicity replied as if it was obvious. It’d probably be obvious to him if he wore his helmet on that damn bike._

 

_“Felicity, I swear I’m fine,” Oliver said in a calming voice that was supposed to placate her. It didn’t._

 

_“You need to rest. And you need to be woken up every two hours.”_

 

_“That seems unnecessary.”_

 

_“Oliver,” Felicity warned. She crossed her arms and stared at him._

 

_“Fine. But there’s not a place for both of us to sleep here. Unless I sleep on the floor.”_

 

_“Absolutely not.”_

 

_“The gym mats aren’t that bad,” Oliver replied._

 

_Felicity took a breath. She knew there was only one option. That didn’t mean she liked it. “We’ll go to the loft.”_

 

_“Are you sure?” Oliver asked, his tone sincere. He was still looking out for her._

 

_“Yes,” Felicity said._

  


_Awkwardness filled the air when they entered the loft. Both stood near the door, facing away from each other, and not speaking. Memories Felicity fought every day to suppress, came up to the surface. How many times had they entered the loft together? How many nights had they spent out on the balcony discussing their days? How many plans for their future together were made on the couches?_

 

_Felicity cleared her throat and turned to face Oliver. “Um…Are you hungry?”_

 

_“Not really. I ate at the office,” Oliver answered. His finger and thumb rubbed against each other. “You?”_

 

_“Me?” Felicity asked, already forgotten the conversation. “Hungry? No. I already ate.”_

 

_Silence engulfed them again._

 

_The urge to babble was strong. She couldn’t let that happen. Who knows what she would admit to Oliver or herself?_

 

_“We should just go to sleep. You need rest.”_

 

_“Okay,” Oliver nodded._

 

_“We can sleep in our bed-the bed-my bed together. I mean it’ll be easier if I can just reach over and wake you instead of having to stumble out of bed and walk all the way down here every two hours. And we’re both adults. I mean we used to sleep in the same bed every night, so,” Felicity pursed her lips together to stop the words from pouring out of her mouth._

  


_In bed, Felicity turned her body away from Oliver and busied herself setting alarms for every two hours on her phone. She turned her head toward Oliver. He was on his back, staring at her._

 

_“Goodnight,” Felicity said._

 

_“Goodnight.”_

 

_Once the light was off, Felicity shifted to find a comfortable position. It was difficult knowing he was there. Oliver lay right next to her in the full-size bed they bought together. A king-size bed was too big for them and Oliver refused to buy a queen-sized bed, despite Felicity’s love of all the puns she could make. He said he liked this bed. He liked being able to touch her through the night and make sure she was still there._

 

_Felicity focused on her breathing, which she noticed was too fast to get to sleep. Her heart was racing too. She took a deep breath to try to calm both down. It didn’t seem to work._

 

_Oliver’s breathing became louder. It was slow and steady. Felicity mimicked it unconsciously and soon she was relaxed. She realized he heard her and found a way to help her without seeming overbearing or crowding her space. Her heart ached._

 

_All too soon the alarm went off._

 

_Felicity turned over to face Oliver. He was awake and let out a yawn._

 

_“You okay?” Felicity asked in her mumbled sleepy voice._

 

_“Yes.”_

 

_“I should check your pupils,” Felicity said without moving._

 

_“You can check at the next alarm,” Oliver said._

 

_“Fine,” Felicity said as she turned back over. “But if you die in the next two hours I’m going to be mad at you.”_

 

_“Duly noted. Goodnight.”_

 

_The buzzing from the alarm seemed softer this time. Felicity sat up to turn it off and turned on the light. Oliver didn’t stir._

 

_“Oliver,” Felicity said. She gently shook his shoulder. “Wake up. I need to check your pupils.”_

 

_“Hmmm,” Oliver replied._

 

_“Oliver,” Felicity said louder._

 

_“What?” Oliver asked as he braced himself up on his arms._

 

_“I have to check your pupils.”_

 

_“Right, okay.”_

 

_He turned onto his back and Felicity leaned over to look at his pupils._

 

_“They’re fine,” Felicity announced. Without her glasses she leaned closer to his face to see properly. She placed a hand on Oliver’s chest to balance herself and his breathing got faster._

 

_Oliver’s pupils were wide and Felicity got caught in his stare. Her mouth went dry and she licked her lips. Oliver’s eyes gravitated to her tongue and got impossibly larger._

 

_Within a second, Felicity found herself flipped over with Oliver hovering over her. Her hands gripped his bare shoulders. He brought his face in close to hers and continued to look into her eyes. Felicity looked back into his and desire washed over her. Felicity tried not to think that she would always need him._

 

_She leaned up and captured his lips in hers. The contrast of his soft lips and bristly scruff was a fantastic feeling that never failed to make her core heat up. Felicity swept her tongue into Oliver’s mouth and swirled it around his tongue._

 

_Oliver moaned and rocked his hips back and forth into hers. The thin material of their pajama bottoms did nothing to contain the heat from both of their centers._

 

_His kisses became punishing. Felicity writhed underneath him. Oliver slipped a hand in her pajama top to caress her skin. His hand moved up over a breast. He circled it with his fingers, avoiding her nipple._

 

_Felicity wretched her lips away from his. “Oliver,” Felicity begged._

 

_He kissed down to her pulse point and pinched her nipple at the same time. Felicity jerked her hips hard into Oliver’s._

 

_With a growl, Oliver rolled to Felicity’s side. He gripped her top and pulled it over her head and threw it on the floor. He moved onto her shorts. Felicity found herself naked before she got a chance to help Oliver undress. His pants were off and he moved back over her._

 

_His hand slid from her cheek, to her neck, to her breasts. Oliver’s eyes followed his hand. Felicity shivered and swallowed hard. She bit her lip as his hand went lower. Oliver stroked her waist, her stomach, her hips._

 

_“Oh god,” Felicity murmured._

 

_His fingers parted her folds and spread her wetness around her sex. They traveled over her clit at random intervals. If Oliver hadn’t held down her hips, she would have bucked hard into his pelvis. Two fingers entered her at once and stroked her inside. His thumb brushed against her clit. Her back arched._

 

_“Please…please…Oliver,” Felicity pleaded._

 

_Oliver gave in. He removed his fingers from her and gripped himself, then he thrusted his cock inside her._

 

_“Yes!” Felicity yelled. She gripped his shoulder and back. Felicity needed him closer._

 

_“You feel incredible,” Oliver groaned._

 

_He started a slow pace. Felicity loved the feeling of his cock sinking into her over and over._

 

_“Fuck…Oliver, yes,” Felicity cried out. Oliver’s hips stuttered and his pace picked up. Oliver’s arm he used to hold himself up twitched, and his hand next to her grabbed the pillow tightly. Felicity smiled._

 

_She brought her hand up to Oliver and slid her fingers in his hair, scratching his scalp in the process._

 

_“Fuck,” Oliver breathed._

 

_“Oh god, Oliver,” Felicity whispered as he brought himself closer to her. “Right there, please…yes…oh god, oh god…Oliver.”_

 

_Oliver’s pace increased the more vocal she became. Soon she had him slamming his hips into her. Felicity began to feel the heat from her core spread through her whole body._

 

After he made sure she had two orgasms, Oliver came. Once recovered he told Felicity if he had a concussion he wouldn’t have been able to do that. Felicity would have argued, but she was spent. He gave her a gentle kiss and told her to sleep.

 

She did. Next to him.

 

Something she hadn’t done since their breakup. And, fuck if she wasn’t the most comfortable and warm in Oliver’s embrace. Examining her feelings, a sense of belonging washed over her.

 

They were dangerous feelings.

 

And they needed to stop. Clearly she wasn’t able to stop on her own, given her current naked and bedded situation. Felicity realized she started the hook-ups. She instigated them.

 

She needed Oliver’s help. Which would mean a conversation about them and where they stood. The last thing Felicity wanted was another conversation about their breakup. How many times would she have to breakup with him? She knew it was on her. She started this and she needed to take responsibility for it. Even if she was forced to see Oliver’s hurt face again.

 

Felicity hated that face. She would do almost anything to not see it again, let alone be the cause.

 

Extricating herself out of Oliver’s arms would be a good first step. He had enveloped her. And she didn’t want to wake him. Oliver wasn’t a good sleeper and in constant need of more sleep. If she was honest with herself, she wanted to stay in Oliver’s arms.

 

She would allow herself this one last time to be wrapped up in him, despite how terrible the idea was.

 

She closed her eyes and focused on his warmth, his even breathing, and the feel of his bare body next to hers. Felicity savored every sensation and committed them to memory. Much too soon she fell back to sleep.

  
  


As Felicity slowly pulled herself from sleep, she felt cold. Without conscious thought, she extended her arm across the bed. She found it empty and all her ties to sleep were gone.

 

Part of her was relieved they wouldn’t have to have the morning-after talk and subsequent breakup talk again, in bed. And if he left the loft, Felicity could put off the conversation for almost the whole day. Maybe longer as Oliver was headed into a three-day weekend for Labor Day and he’d probably have to work late to make up for Monday.

 

Mostly though, Felicity was disappointed. She missed him.

 

Felicity reached for her phone and then her glasses. She sat up and positioned herself against the headboard. Just as she was about to check her email she smelled food. Food cooking.

 

She listened carefully and heard familiar cooking and kitchen sounds, thus confirming her suspicion. Oliver didn’t leave. He was downstairs. Making her breakfast.

 

Closing her eyes, Felicity took deep breaths in an attempt to slow her heartbeat and her racing thoughts. Oliver cooking was not good. It was too domestic. Too much like how they used to be. Too familiar. Too much what she wanted despite all her reasons for ending it.

 

Without having a clue what she was going to say or do, Felicity threw off the covers and climbed out of bed. Quickly she covered herself in the pink satin robe Oliver gave her for Hanukah.

 

Her feet rapidly smacked across the wood and tile floors as she made her way to the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen area, she found Oliver in the jeans he wore last night, but no shirt. Felicity swallowed hard. Wasn’t it unsafe to cook shirtless? He was just making omelets, but there was still some danger, right? Why did he have to make this so difficult for her?

 

Oliver looked up when she was at the counter. “Good morning, Felicity. There’s some coffee in your mug there for you.” He pointed to her mug that was next to her on the counter. Felicity looked at the mug with trepidation. If she didn’t need caffeine she would have refused it.

 

After she took a long sip of coffee, which was at a level a perfection that she couldn’t seem to achieve, Felicity gave Oliver a questioning look.

 

“What?” Oliver asked.

 

“What is this?” Felicity asked in return, as she swept her hand toward his cooking.

 

“Breakfast,” Oliver replied as if the answer was obvious.

 

His answer annoyed her. They both knew this was more than breakfast. It went beyond what was their current relationship status. Granted, Felicity didn’t have any idea what they were anymore. However, she did know they were not at the have sex, sleep over, and have breakfast together the next morning status. She didn’t want them at the sleepover status, and she was trying to end their have sex status. Oliver adding another status to their already complicated and messed up one was a terrible plan.

 

Oliver, seemingly able to read her mind as Felicity was certain she didn’t babble all that out loud, said, “It’s just breakfast, Felicity. Us eating a meal together isn’t going to crumble nations or even end Team Arrow’s work.”

 

Felicity opened her mouth to argue and then closed it. She couldn’t argue against Oliver’s reasonableness. She needed to talk to Oliver anyway. Ending things while eating the food he prepared for her wasn’t the most thoughtful thing she’d ever done, but Felicity couldn’t keep stringing Oliver along.

 

Her stomach grumbled causing Oliver to laugh. Felicity had missed that sound and the face that accompanied it. Oliver grabbed her shoulders, turned her around, and steered her to her usual chair facing the kitchen.

 

She took another sip of her coffee while she waited for Oliver to set their plates down. When he came over, instead of sitting in his usual- formerly his usual- chair Oliver choose the chair right next to her. The chairs seemed closer than they normally were, but Felicity couldn’t say she ever really paid attention to it before now.

 

Felicity took a bite of her omelet. Her leg bounced up and down next to Oliver. She ate a few more bites, unable to look at Oliver beside the odd sideway glance. The silence made Felicity’s ears ring.

 

The conversation needed to happen. No matter how difficult it was. Again.

 

She cleared her throat. “Oliver?”

 

“Yeah?” Oliver asked, turning towards her. Felicity’s eyes landed on his beautiful face and then descended. She noticed the scars on his torso. They became such a part of him for Felicity that she often didn’t see them anymore. In that moment, they seemed to jump out at her in stark contrast to his otherwise tan and smooth skin surrounding them.

 

“How’s your head?” Felicity asked instead. Internally she cursed her cowardice.

 

“I’m fine. No concussion. I didn’t hit my head.”

 

“This time,” Felicity said. “You do know helmets are both required legally and have saved lives, probably millions. I don’t know for sure--I haven’t looked up the stats. But I can if you want a more accurate number. You should find some way to wear one when you’re on your bike.”

 

Oliver gave Felicity a small smile that still managed to reach his eyes. Felicity could feel the force of his love for her in his expression and a small gasp escaped her lips. Oliver shrugged and said, “I like when you worry about me.”

 

Felicity blushed and turned back to her food. She continued eating, though she wouldn’t have been able to say if it tasted good or not. Felicity was too focused on Oliver and not staring at Oliver.

 

Oliver’s hand fell to her bare knee and Felicity immediately stopped bouncing it. The heat from his hand traveled the short distance to her center and Felicity’s brain short circuited.

 

“What do you have planned for your day?” Oliver asked. His hand remained on her leg and started to trace random patterns.

 

“Um,” Felicity mumbled. She didn’t know what to do with her hands so she went to take another bite only to realize she finished her omelet. “I-I have a lunch meeting with a couple of the board members. I’m hoping to convince them to reinstate me as CEO in a friendlier atmosphere. And I can share with them my plan for the spinal stimulators that won’t bankrupt the company.”

 

“Will Mr. Dennis be there?” Oliver seemed interested in her answer, but his calloused hand continued to glide across her smooth skin. The feeling caused both goosebumps and an increased heat in her core.

 

She should stop this. Felicity knew that. It was obvious.  It also felt amazing and Felicity didn’t want it to end.

 

“No, he won’t be there,” Felicity stuttered when she remembered his question. “What about your day?”

 

She didn’t know why they were talking about the mundaneness of their days. Though she wondered what Oliver was planning. Felicity decided to see where he’d take this. She could always stop it if it went too far.

 

His hand moved higher and under her robe. Felicity had to clench her fist from physically moving his hand up where she desperately wanted it to be. Where she knew she shouldn’t let it go.

 

“My day consists of several cookouts and deciding what work to bring home with me for the weekend.”

 

“Right, labor day picnics. Prime political photo ops.” Felicity’s voice was barely above a whisper.

 

She squirmed in her chair. Oliver’s hand drifted to trace where her thigh and hip meet. Felicity shifted her hips up in an attempt to direct his fingers closer to her sex. She could smell her wetness and as his hand traveled to the inside of her thighs she knew he had to feel it there. He teased her slit and Felicity unconsciously spread her legs further apart.

 

“Mmm,” Felicity moaned.

 

Without warning, Oliver dropped his hand from her and stood up. He stacked the plates and mugs of coffee and carried them over to the counter. Felicity blinked. She was unsure of what just happened.

 

Standing up shakily, Felicity tightened the belt of her robe. She took a few slow steps toward the kitchen.

 

She began to ask, “What just hap-“

 

Oliver strode right up to her and cuts her off with a kiss. His hands wrapped around her waist while Felicity held her hands in the air. Oliver’s lips applied enough pressure to capture her bottom lip. With that, Felicity kissed him back and clutched his shoulders. His tongue slid into her mouth and massaged her tongue.

 

Felicity hummed. She was caught up in everything Oliver was making her feel. She could feel his cock hardening against her stomach. Her own sex was buzzing. Oliver rubbed his thigh against her. The friction only served to increase her desire.

 

One last time.

 

One last time won’t do any harm. They already had sex last night. Doing it again this morning wouldn’t make any difference.

 

One last time to sear everything into her memory.

 

“Won’t you be late?” Felicity asked when Oliver released her lips to take a breath.

 

“I’m always late,” Oliver replied with a smile. “You should know that.”

 

Oliver opened up her robe and caressed the skin in front of him. His hands moved lightly over her stomach and breast. He brushed her nipples but didn’t linger on them. Felicity arched her back to have him apply more pressure. Oliver just skimmed his hands to her shoulders. He dropped her robe to the floor, leaving her naked to him.

 

He stared down at her and licked his lips.

 

The chair from the head of the dining table screeched across the floor as Oliver pulled it out. He backed her up to the table and sat her up on it. Oliver kissed her lightly. Felicity grabbed the back of his head and opened his lips with her tongue. She twisted her tongue around his.

 

Oliver groaned inside her mouth. He pulled back and pressed her gently to lie down. The table was cold against her skin. Felicity arched her back. Slowly the table warmed up and Felicity relaxed back on it.

 

Absently, Felicity thought she should have taken Oliver’s jeans off. Her sex burned and she knew she was wet enough to have him enter her now. She needed him. Needed something.

 

Oliver spread her legs open and stepped closer to her. Felicity looked up at him. His pupils were blown and his cheeks were flushed. He ran his hands up and down her body. Their roughness scratched her skin and it heightened Felicity’s desire.

 

Leaning down, Oliver brushed his lips against hers. He then kissed and licked down the column of her neck. His scruff grazed her sensitive skin.

 

“Oliver,” she sighed.

 

He moved his lips over to the side of her neck and slowly moved up to behind her ear. He paid particular attention to her sensitive spot on her jaw. And that spot just left of her pulse point. Spots he had spent weeks discovering. Once he was done kissing one side of her neck, Oliver moved over to the other side. He continued to kiss and lick. Randomly he skimmed his teeth across her skin.

 

Felicity’s head was clouded in the best way. Moments like these were the only times her brain would stop thinking.

 

Oliver’s lips dragged down to her chest, making sure to kiss her collarbone, another sensitive spot. He finally made it to her breasts. Felicity felt as if she was going to burn up. His kissed and sucked her right breast around her nipple, but never touched it with his lips nor his scruff. He then did the same with her left breast.

 

“Oliver, please,” Felicity begged.

 

He looked up at her and smiled. He scraped his scruff against her right breast then finally sucked her nipple into his mouth.

 

“Oh god!” Felicity cried out. The feeling sent a spark of desire straight to her core. As Oliver kissed and sucked over to her left nipple, the spark magnified. Felicity’s hips bucked and Oliver held onto them tighter.

 

Felicity could feel how wet she was. She was throbbing with need.

 

“Oliver,” Felicity moaned. She reached up and placed her hands on either side of his head. Felicity tried to pull him up to her. “I need you inside me.”

 

Oliver looked up at her and moved her hands to either side of the table. And, much to Felicity’s frustration, moved farther down her torso instead.

 

“Please, Oliver,” Felicity begged as she squirmed beneath him.

 

“Patience,” Oliver murmured into her skin. He continued his slow quest, kissing and licking down her stomach, with the occasional nip. Felicity moved her hands back up. She stroked his back and shoulders. Oliver licked around her navel, having learned early in their relationship it was not one of Felicity’s erogenous zones. When he nipped at her hip, Felicity scratched Oliver’s back. Nothing Felicity did sped up Oliver’s pace.

 

Just as Oliver kissed the top of her pelvis, he stood up.

 

“What?” Felicity sputtered.

 

“Just getting a chair,” Oliver reassured her. He grabbed the chair he moved and placed it in its normal spot at the head of the table. That spot just happened to be right in front of Felicity’s sex.

 

Oliver ran his hands up and down her thighs, then he placed them over his shoulders and he scooted closer to Felicity’s sex. He licked the inside of her thighs, and felicity lifted her hips again in a vain attempt to bring his mouth where she needed it. In response, Oliver wrapped his arms around her thighs and held her down.

 

Felicity whined.

 

Oliver chuckled lightly. The puffs of air hit her center, which only teased and frustrated Felicity more.

 

At last, Oliver licked up the length of her swollen slit. Felicity released a sigh that turned into a moan when Oliver swiped his tongue slowly up and down her sex.

 

He stopped at her clit and licked it lightly. His tongue massaged it up and down and around, increasing the pressure with each swipe. As he placed a finger at her entrance, Oliver flicked her clit rapidly.

 

Felicity’s breath sped up. Her left toes began to tingle.

 

She reached down and ran her hands through his hair. Felicity pushed in an attempt to bring his head closer to her, but Oliver just chuckled, unmoving. The chuckle sent vibrations through her nerves, which made Felicity squirm more.

 

Finally, Oliver wrapped his lips around Felicity’s clit and began to suck.

 

“Oliver,” Felicity rasped. Her hand fell from his head, and her fingers scratched along the table’s surface looking for purchase. She found the thin edge of the table and grasped it on both sides. Oliver slid a finger into her and Felicity arched her back.

 

As Oliver continued his assault on her clit, he added a second finger and began to thrust in and out of her quickly.

 

She dropped back on the table and Felicity’s knuckles turned white as her grip on the table tightened. Warmth spread from her core to her cheeks, causing her cheeks to flush.

 

“Yes. Right-ah-there,” Felicity panted.  “Yes…oh god…yes...Oliver...yes.”

 

Her muscles contracted and her thighs shook violently as an orgasm overcame her. Felicity held her breath. Spots filled her vision. Felicity’s back arched again and her head fell back. Her leg straightened on Oliver’s shoulder, still shaking.

 

Oliver removed his fingers and licked her clit very lightly a couple of times. Felicity’s breath returned to her in moans. Her muscles relaxed and Oliver supported her back as she flopped back down. Her heart was pounding and every inch of her body was covered in a sheen of sweat.

 

As her lungs recovered, Oliver slipped Felicity’s legs off his shoulders and stood up. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently. Oliver’s thumb caressed her cheek then he walked away.

 

Felicity became more aware and gained back some muscle control. She pushed herself up to a sitting position to find Oliver leaning over the couch. The air was chilly against her sweaty skin. He stood up and saw Felicity watching him.

 

“Hey,” Oliver said. “You okay?”

 

“Hmm,” Felicity replied, not having the words to describe how blissed out she felt.

 

He walked back over to her and rubbed her arms and shoulders. “Are you up for another round or am I going to my office on time today?”

 

Felicity knew she should be sated and drained. But Oliver was in front of her, bare chested. He was touching her skin, leaving a trail of heat in his hands’ wake. Her center was buzzing. Again. Nothing could conceal his bulge. And it was Oliver. She loved this man. Always would, no matter what happened or would happen between them.

 

And if this was going to be their last time together, Felicity wanted him inside her. She wanted to be surrounded by him. One last time.

 

“Wouldn’t want the city to start expecting you to be on time,” Felicity answered.

 

“That would not be a good thing,” Oliver agreed with a smile.

 

She smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Oliver stepped closer to Felicity and drifted his hands from her shoulders to her chest and stomach, to rest at her waist. He kissed her softly, opening her lips to his. Felicity ran her tongue along his lower lip and then slid it into his mouth. Oliver's gripped tightened and he soon wrapped his arms around her back.

 

Without breaking the kiss, Oliver picked Felicity up off the table. Felicity was glad, as her legs still felt like jello and she doubted she'd be able to stand on them for a while. She was, however, able to hook her legs around Oliver. Her sensitive core rubbed against his abs and Felicity broke away from the kiss and moaned.

 

Oliver walked them over to the couch, where he had laid a blanket down to cover the leather. His thoughtfulness always made her heart melt. He laid her down gently. The blanket was soft against her skin and the couch was more comfortable than the table.

 

She looked up at Oliver to find him taking his jeans off. His cock was hard and Felicity appreciated his self-control, thinking of how much time he spent teasing and satisfying her. Though Felicity knew from experience that was the norm for Oliver.

 

When he was naked, he laid down on the couch, covering her body with his. One of his arms supporting himself was at her side, near her head. Oliver wrapped the other arm underneath her shoulder and, in turn, Felicity wrapped an arm around his back.

 

Oliver kissed the juncture of her neck and shoulder, then moved up to behind her ear and along her jaw. His small movements caused his chest to rub against her nipples. Felicity rotated her hips against his, and felt Oliver’s hard length against her. They rocked their hips together, his cock sliding through her folds and rubbing against her clit. Her wetness increased and it coated his cock.

 

"Please, Oliver. I'm ready," Felicity said. She worried he would continue his torment of her and keep teasing her. Fortunately, it seemed Oliver couldn’t take any more foreplay either.

 

He removed his arm out from under her and took hold of cock. He lined himself up at Felicity’s entrance and slowly sheathed himself in her warmth. Felicity gasped and wrapped her legs around him, tilting her hips up. Once he was all the way in, Oliver tilted her chin towards him. He hovered his lips just above hers, breathing her in. Felicity became light-headed waiting for a kiss. Finally, Oliver kissed Felicity slowly and thoroughly.

 

Ending the kiss with a peck, Oliver didn’t move too far from Felicity. He maintained eye contact and began to move in and out of her. Felicity couldn’t look away. The depth of Oliver’s love for her was so apparent and pure; Felicity was entranced.

 

Oliver’s thrusts were slow and deep. Felicity matched his thrusts with her own. Their bodies glided against one another as their sweat dripped off of them.

 

Their pace gradually increased. The simmering heat at her core began to smolder and it worked its way through her whole body. Both their hearts raced. Their breaths came out in pants.

 

Placing his hands on her head, Oliver’s thumbs gently caressed her temples into her scalp. Felicity held onto his shoulder, her nails leaving crescent-shaped marks behind. They kissed again, only able to peck.

As they both gasped for air, their eyes returned to one another.

 

Much too soon, and not soon enough, Oliver was slamming his hips into Felicity’s.

 

Felicity moaned, “Yes…oh god…yes…harder…yes.”

 

“Felicity,” Oliver groaned. He placed a hand in between them and stroked Felicity’s clit with his fingers in time with his thrusts.

 

“Fuck, yes…Oliver…oh god, Oliver…fuck,” Felicity cried out. She kept eye contact with Oliver until an orgasm ripped through her. Felicity slammed her eyes shut. “Ahhhhhhhh!” Her hips bucked. Her fingers dug further into Oliver’s shoulder. The flush on her cheeks returned and moved down her chest. She felt like she was spinning and swore she saw stars.

 

Oliver came soon after Felicity. He slammed into her one more time and grunted. Oliver rested his forehead on Felicity’s. The apples of his cheeks appeared to be stained red.

 

They breathed heavily against one another. Oliver started to move away. Felicity wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down on top of her using her arms and legs. So as not to crush her, Oliver turned them onto their sides. He wrapped his arms around her. Felicity held on tighter. They were flush against one another.

 

Felicity placed her head next to his, her chin on his shoulder. Her breasts were squished against his chest. Their sweat made them sticky. Oliver was softening and slowly sliding out of her.

 

It was the best Felicity felt in a long while.

 

Since before the breakup, if she was honest with herself.

 

She felt content feeling her heart beat with his. As Oliver held her tighter, Felicity knew she was safe and protected. Being this close to Oliver comforted her.

 

He was her home.

 

Tears formed in her eyes and she took a stuttering breath. Oliver kissed the side of her forehead and traced random patterns on her back.

 

Felicity wanted to live in this moment forever. If the world could just consist of the two of them, and nothing existed outside this room, it would be perfect. She knew in that moment she never wanted to leave Oliver.

 

She slowly let go of him and put some space between their bodies. Oliver slipped out of her sex. Felicity looked over at him and Oliver smiled softly at her. He kissed her softly on the lips.

 

“I need a shower,” Oliver broke the silence with a whisper. “And eventually get to the office.”

 

Felicity nodded.

 

Oliver smoothed her back with his giant hands and kissed her lips one more time. He untangled himself from Felicity’s legs and stood up. The air in the room became cold again and Felicity shivered. Oliver draped the other half of the blanket over her and rubbed her arm up and down.

 

When Oliver went upstairs, Felicity’s mind went everywhere.

 

What Felicity had decided would be their last time together, actually made her reconsider everything. She didn’t want to lose him. Felicity didn’t want to be without him anymore. If only he hadn’t lied.

 

No, it wasn’t about the lie, Felicity told herself. It was about him not including her in his life and his decisions. It was about Oliver making decisions that affected them both, and not even considering he should consult her. They should make those decisions together.

 

But she loved him. She loved him so much. And she knew she’d never love anyone near as much as she loved Oliver.

 

Maybe they could work through it. If he was willing to work through it. If he would talk to Felicity. Really talk to her. If Oliver could let her in, open up to her. If he could share…everything with her.

 

It scared Felicity to think about opening up to him again and Oliver not sharing as much as she did. Keeping bits and pieces, and a son, to himself. She couldn’t do that again. Felicity wanted-no needed-to know all of Oliver. Be there for him through everything.

 

Felicity’s stomach fluttered in nervousness. Was she really thinking of getting back together with Oliver? After what he did?

 

Getting engaged right away was out of the question. They needed to figure out how to be a couple again. A couple who were equal partners this time around with equal say. That assumed they could get to a place where Oliver could see Felicity as an equal partner in their relationship and he could share his whole life with her, not compartmentalize it.

 

She refused to put herself in the same situation as before. Oliver needed to be willing to change. At least with her.

 

But if he could… Felicity’s heart ached with the love she felt for him. Tears sprung again to her eyes as she thought about how much she loved him and the possibility of not spending the rest of her life with him.

 

Felicity wanted to be back with Oliver.

 

She wanted to rebuild what they once had. With a stronger foundation.

 

Felicity wondered if they should live together right away or if they should wait a bit? She knew there was work initially to be done between the two of them before they could get back together. She needed to know it was even possible to have the kind of relationship Felicity needed to be happy before that happened. And Oliver needed to be happy with their relationship too. Felicity couldn’t force strict rules and regulations on him that must be followed. There needed to be give and take. Compromise. Honesty. Respect.

 

She was getting ahead of herself.

 

She took a deep breath. She’d have to take it one step at a time.

 

But where the hell did she even start? And was she positive she wanted to? Did she really want to trust Oliver again with her heart?

 

Oliver came down the stairs in a three-piece-suit he brought with him from the bunker last night. Damn, Felicity thought. The man could wear a suit. Really, really well.

 

He gave her a cautious smile. After an internal debate Felicity could see he was having with himself, walked up to her and pushed some of her sweat drenched hair back, away from her face.

 

“I’ll see you later,” Oliver said softly. He bent down to kiss her on her forehead and walked toward the door.

 

“Oliver,” Felicity called out, stopping him. She turned onto her stomach to look over at him. Butterflies flew around her stomach and she bit her lip. “You want to have dinner tonight? Before you go on patrol?” Felicity paused and then realized she wasn’t clear. “With me? Dinner with me tonight?” Felicity took a breath. “Do you want to have dinner with me tonight before patrol?”

 

Oliver smiled. It was so bright it almost hurt to look at him. But he tried to tone it down. Felicity could see he was trying not to scare her off. She couldn’t help but think how cute he was.

 

“Sure,” Oliver replied. “Anywhere special?

 

“Umm, I don’t know. I’ll think of a place and text you?” Felicity asked. She should have thought through this a half minute more. “You’re already way late as it is. I don’t want you to have to wait while I do research. You know, Google restaurants, search for reviews, and hack into the Department of Health’s records to check out the results of their most recent inspections.”

 

“Aren’t those inspections public record?” Oliver asked, clearly amused.

 

“I might theoretically,” Felicity added, “check the inspectors’ emails and texts to look for possible bribes.”

 

“You’ll let me know if you find any of those, right?” Oliver asked. “Since I’m now kind of responsible for that.”

 

“Sure. So I’ll text you later?”

 

“Sounds good,” Oliver replied. The smile didn’t leave his face. He walked back over to Felicity and gave her a peck on the lips.

 

Once he left, Felicity found she was smiling big too. She didn’t have a clue how to begin this conversation with Oliver. This big important conversation that will not only decide if the two of them get back together, but also dictate how they treat one another. Possibly for the rest of their lives. She had the right to be nervous. But Felicity was sure she’d find a way. Besides, nothing worthwhile ever came easy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions on this. Leave me a comment or come talk to me at:
> 
> Twitter: @shippingacademy  
> Tumblr: @academyofshipping


End file.
